Panther Knight
by Forestspirit of Thunderclan
Summary: Amber eyes stared up at the ash filled sky, nothing made sense now. It was all up in smoke, in the flames that surround the young man. His redish orange hair was covered in soot and burnt papers. His chest barely rose and fell, an errie silence to the once livly town. *He was the only survivor, and he was a Star Warrior.*
1. Chapter 1

**I Don't Own Kirby**

**Default Chapter**

**Darkness of Night.**

Amber eyes stared up at the ash filled sky, nothing made sense now. It was all up in smoke, in the flames that surround the young man. His reddish orange hair was covered in soot and burnt papers. His chest barely rose and fell, an eerie silence to the once lively town.

Roars of monster faded into the distance, leave all to perish. Screams faded, until the smell of burnt flesh and rust filled the air. The teenager blinked, and tried to move, he was too weak. His breathing was ragged, and his vision was fading.

The flames crackled around him, and the sound of yelling started to fade. The young man's eyes looked at something light purple until his world went black. And something warm gripped his arms.

But, there was no pain. No fire, this warmth was comforting.

Voices faded in and out, Neku could barely make them out. His amber eyes slowly open to a dim light, and steel walls. The room was warm and kind of nice to be in, it did have a cold edge like steel rooms should have.

"How is he?' asked a casual tone, male. Neku looked around, there was medical things, he was in a yellow and white bed. He was covered up to his chest, and was wearing what he had before the fire.

Only it was a little cleaner and brighter. His white and blue shirt had no ash stains and his blue jeans were cleaned and a brighter blue. His shoes were on the end of the bed, they were covered in ash and a faded purple.

"Just fine, sir. His body is healing itself, he does have all the positive signs of being on of us." said a female voice, a nurse? One of who? There were just too many questions. The male gave a soft grunt, and footstep to his bed. Neku turned and looked at him.

"Ah, your awake, now, what is your name?" the knight looking person asked him, he was dressed in all golden armor, looked very high ranking. Hi purple eyes stared into Neku's amber ones.

"Neku." he told the person, he nodded and left Neku. He muttered something to the nurse. THen left, the nurse dressed in all white, and a plus red thin on her head, gave him something clear.

Neku could feel his body grow tired and weak. So sleepy, so tired. His vision faded and slowly he fell asleep.

**Good? Bad? review for more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Don't Own Kirby**

**Chapter 2**

**Awaken and Questions**

Neku open his eyes, at first it took him a while to calm down. His surroundings were very slowly what happen yesterday dripped back into his mind. He took a deep breath and gazed around the room.

His amber eyes stopped on a knight with golden armor, Arthur, was what he recalled his name was. The guys purple eyes stared at him, an uneasy feeling creeped up on him. Neku slowly sat up, and winced in pain at his burned right leg stung

He gazed back at the warrior with an uncertin glint. Arthur slowly got up and stared back at him. He walked over to Neku, who back away in a little fear and unsureness. His amber eyes narrowed.

"I can understand why you do not trust me, but I am I'm a friend." Arthur told the boy, Neku blinked and calmed down a little.

"Now, I just need to ask you something, Neku, right?" the boy nodded to him, Arthur sat down beside him. His voice had a cold tone and his body was tensed. Arthur pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. He looked at the young 15-year-old boy.

"Neku, we found you nearly dead at your hometown. What happen?" Arthur asked him, Neku blinked as if thinking.

"I had just gotten home from school, people were talking about a black dragon that ahs been seen lately." Arthur nodded to him, and wrote down something. Neku waited then continued.

"apparently, this dragon was closing in on our town. Rumors have said that where ever it goes, everything is burned." Neku shook his head, trying to get his thoughts in order. It was all very fuzzy and off by a little in his mind.

"The last thing I remember was screams and the smell of ash. Also something was laughing all around the town." Neku looked down, "But, it sounded like a demons laugh." he told the warrior

Arthur nodded to him, and then sighed. He looked at another person, with a silver mask and amber eyes walk in.

"My hunch was right, Nightmare did attack the town." Neku blinked, who was Nightmare? He didn't want to ask, but so many questions stirred in him. He hoped he would be able to ask them. They were really starting to bother him.

The silver masked warrior nodded, passing a glance at Neku. Then he turned and left out the door. Arthur's eyes went green, then he looked like he was deep in thought.

"Neku, do you have a last name?" he asked, Neku shook his head. His reddish orange hair ruffled lightly.

"No, I never use my fake parents last name." he confessed, Arthur nodded as if understand how he felt. The warrior looked deep into Neku's eyes and sighed with a little relief.

"One last thing, have you ever heard the name Nightmare." the golden armor warrior put an odd bracelet on Neku. The 15 year-old boy blinked at the thing, then shook his head.

"No, I have never seen or heard anything about that guy." he told Arthur, who was watching the braclet, but nothing was happening. He chuckled then took it off, and seemed a little less tensed up.

"Okay, you may ask 3 questions." he said in a smooth tone, which made Neku feel a little relaxed. Neku thought for a moment, 3 question, alright.

"Hm, well why are you asking me these questions?" he asked the warrior, who nodded lightly to him.

"To test and see if you are who you say you are. A thing we do with all survivors of Nightmare." Arthur told the young boy, who gave a small sound of understatement.

"Alright, who is Nightmare?" he asked in a confused tone, Arthur stiffened but sighed as if he knew this was coming.

"An evil we have fought for a long time. His goal is to destroy and claim all worlds. We, Star Warriors, are fighting to prevent that." he told Neku, the red-haired boy smiled lightly at this. Seeing as he was possible with the good guys.

"Last one, what am I doing here? I know you all saved me, but why?" he was a little unsure about their actions to help a guy like him. He was never anything of value, and was just himself. A polite young man with a sharp mind, but, no one ever noticed this either.

Arthur waved his hand lightly, "We have noticed that your body tends to heal itself. I have only seen one with this type of power. He is part of this army. Also, your blood test came back positive." he stated.

Neku cocked his head, positive? What does that mean? Arthur seemed to see his confusion and chuckled, slowly getting up from his spot. And making his way to the door, he looked back at Neku with yellow eyes.

"It means, you are a Star Warrior, and you are now apart of the army." was all he said, then left a white-faced Neku. All the color drained from his face, he felt like a giant weight was upon him. He felt sick.

slowly he leaned back down, and stared up at the spinning ceiling.

"Oh, what have I gotten into this time?" he moun lightly, before blackness seeped in and he fainted.

_The boy will accept it soon._

_But, Whitestar, what if he doesn't?_

_Graystar, he will, have fate in Whitestar._

_It's hard to when we have seen his life._

_Do not worry, my friends, Neku is going to be the panther._

_He shall become the panther warrior, and very soon._

_Yes, for now we must guide him._

**LOL! What is going to happen to Neku now? Next Chapter coming soon. Read and Review, Please! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I Don't Own Kirby**

**Chapter 2**

**Training and Rooms**

Neku was now getting ready for his recruitment training, something all newbie tend to go through. To see if they make the cut. He had just recovered fully without any problems, and after today, if he passes, then his roommate will chose him. Hard, when everyone is sort of frighten of him.

The reddish-orange haired boy blinked and pulled on the other combat boot they gave him. It was kind of like his school training, so he wasn't nervous. In truth he was still wondering why he is still here. Arthur seems to be keen on him, and has been talking to him once every two days.

Neku sighed, and looked up at the blueish gray clouds. He blinked again, and seemed to be off thinking again. He tends to love thinking about the future. But, he never imagined this of all things. One moment he was living in a quiet town, and the next he was at a camp for warriors protecting the worlds.

This can't be a good thing, nor can it be a bad thing. Neku looked to the ground, then to a warrior approaching him. His silvery mask and amber eyes seemed to stare into Neku's soul. Though, he wasn't frighten of the warrior, more so unsure of whom to trust now.

"Come on, the training is about to start." he said in a gruff voice, Neku nodded, not even he was up for small talk. He walked quietly with the silver masked guy, the silence was dragging on.

"My name is Meta Knight." said the warrior to him, Neku nodded to this. Making an odd sound, as if unsure what to say. Meta was quiet also, and seemed to understand why he was so uncomfortable.

"So," Neku whistle, "What is this training going to be like?" he asked, Meta looked at him quietly.

"Some basic things, speed, flexibility, stamina, and strength." Meta explained, Neku nodded and sighed. Most defiantly like his schools training. He was pretty good at all, but nothing like the others. Who were mostly muscles and strength. Neku was thin and all but strength. He would rather do math then lift weights, that saying something since half the time he's asleep in math.

It's not he doesn't get it, it's that the teachers teach too slow. He would be in a college level, but no they never listen to him. Meta looked at him, Neku didn't seem bothered by the knight. While most tend to stay away from him, Neku didn't find anything scary about him.

Maybe because he's seen worse from tiny people. But, he has nothing against short people. Neku walked up to the others, all about his age. Only, they seemed more arm strength then he was. Neku sighed, and didn't really look at them. He was more of the quiet and unsociable type. Neku sees it as he must know you pretty well and you must know him pretty well. Then, he will consider you a person to talk to.

Neku sighed and got in line for the start. Others seemed pretty confident that this was going to be easy. Neku knew better, he found things in life were never easy. He kept his feet on the ground, and waited. His ears sharpen and so did his eyes. Everything around him became a blur, he was focused.

The shot was fired, everyone took off. Neku's eyes widen and he followed his coaches advice, and took a bounce in his step each time. The others seemed to be slow compared ot him, and he wasn't even out of breath. Fist up was the wall climb, Neku jumped up and griped the edge. Pulling himself up with easy, he cart-wheels on the ground.

Back on his feet, he ran again. Keeping his breaths slow and normal. Neku saw the crawl was up next, or rope swing. Neku Gripped the first rope and the other. His mind only set on one thing, the finish. He even forgot where he was, he thought he was back at school for the physical test.

_Neku! remember to always look ahead!_

His coach would always yelled that at him, Neku did just as he was told. Amber eyes saw a up hill ramp. And then the finish line, he hit the ground with his hands. And flipped up to the top, then across the line.

Neku smiled to himself, then remember that he was doing a test. He turned back to the shocked faces of warriors. His time was 3 minuets and 20 seconds. He almost beat the record time. Arthur's eyes were a bright blue, everyone else was staring at him in amazement. Even the others wo got there were also.

"What?" Neku asked, tilting his head to one side. They were muttering to one another, and Arthur spoke up.

"It seems we have another warrior to add." he mused, Meta nodded lightly. Some seem to agree, others were still trying to contemplate what happen. Neku was a little confused, what was so odd about that?

"Well, who's going to be his roommate?" asked Arthur, looking around the camp. No one spoke up, they looked a little unsure about Neku now. Who was just more confused than they were.

"I will..." Said a deep voice, Meta Knight. Everyone was shocked, and stared at the both of them in amazement. Neku shrugged, and didn't seem to surprised or frighten as others.

"Thank you, Meta Knight." said Arthur, leaving them alone. And Meta to show Neku to his new place, where he would be stay for a while now.

**Good? Bad? Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Don't Own Kirby**

**Chapter 3**

**Life of the Stars**

Neku was staring up at the sky, it was so strange the stars were so close. When he was little, he used to say they would stare back. However, the more he learned, the more he believed he was right. Over the years of learning, he found that not even man knows all that there is to know.

Even he is still trying to make sense of all of this. Being at a camp for warriors, who are clearly not human, and are saying he is a Star Warrior. Whatever the heck that is, must be some fancy name for special. Neku sighed, not really sure if he wanted this, is there the option of AWOL?

Clearly he was considering it, he felt like he wasn't meant to be here. Everyone was sort of shunning him out of everything. Neku could tell they were fearful of him, it's the same thing at every new school he went to. No one trust you, everyone treats you like a monster in a human skin.

In all truth, Neku felt like he didn't belong here. But, clearly Arthur thought other wise, and he had no where else to go. His mother and father had no relatives. If they did, Neku didn't know about them, or even seen them. His amber eyes reflected on the night sky, he let out a sigh of confusion.

Oh God, what has he gotten himself into? Maybe death would have been sweeter then whisked away and seemingly forced to be a warrior. Heck! He was no warrior, he was a graffiti addicted kid, who got in trouble for making good grades. His parents lied about his birth, and never told him who his real parents were.

"Hehehe, wow, my life really does suck." he mused out loud in a dull tone. A soft clank caused him to look up at Meta Knight, his amber masked eyes stared at Neku.

"It's late..." Meta said to him, Neku blinked at the knight.

"Yeah, I know." he muttered, Meta Knight sat down beside him. Neku raised up and looked at the warrior confused. But, didn't asked anything, he loved to silence.

"You know, I stay up late at night and just stare up at the stars. It just seems to help me make sense of my life and the day." he told Meta out loud, the knight looked over at him, Neku knew it possible sounded crazy. But, he never cared for what others thought, which would explain why he had no friends.

"Makes sense, ever man needs time to himself." Meta mused out loud, Neku didn't seem to quiet understand, but he didn't care. This was his thing, and seemingly Meta liked to do the same. Neku didn't speak unless spoken to, he never liked people or his schools way of teaching. However, he put up with stuff like this for a good reason, life is never easy so why complain?

"It's late, we better head inside." Neku nodded to what the knight said, and got up slowly. His mind still on the fact he made when he was little.

"Meta Knight?" he looked at the warrior, who turned around.

"Do you think the stars stare back?" he asked calmly, Meta stared at him for a long while. A silence echoed through the getting dark camp. His eyes a light green, and he looked at Neku.

"Yes, I believe they do." he mused out loud, Neku nodded lightly.

"Hm...Just wondering..." Neku muttered, turning to walk into the tent that him and Meta shared. When he was stopped by what the knight said next.

"Meta..." Meta Knight said seemingly to him. Neku stared at the knight for a long moment, the look was clear, he was confused.

"You can call me Meta, Knight seems to formal." he said plainly, Neku stared at him and blinked.

"Alright, to make it fair call me Neku." he told Meta, the warrior knight's eyes went a light pink, then back to amber. He walked into the tent, leaving Neku alone. The teenager stood there in the cold fall air, his mind wandered for a long moment. Then he came to a conclusion.

"I guess, it's fair enough." he mused, and smiled lightly. Walking into the tent for some rest, it's been a long day and he was tired.

_AWOL...? Not really sure yet, I might give this new life and place a chance._

**Good? Bad? PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
